


Five Lonely Nights

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Lonely! Cecil, M/M, Slight spoilers for year three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five nights where Cecil is missing Carlos.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day five was Five Lonely Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the form of Cecil recording his thoughts (except night three). Enjoy!

Night One

Cecil here. It's the middle of the night and I'm trying to sleep but I can't. I know I have a busy day tomorrow, what with the Design Your Own Body Festival happening, but I just can't seem to stay still.

Okay, I don't want to sound clingy, but I think it's because Carlos isn't here. I know he's trapped in that desert otherworld, and he's probably getting less sleep than me anyway, but I miss him so much. The bed's cold without him, you know, because natives to Night Vale don't generate body heat.

I'll tough it out. I'll probably look back on this recording in a couple months and remember how hard it was without Carlos, so I can enjoy his presence even more.

I miss you, Carlos. Come back soon.

 

Night Two

It's been two months and Carlos still hasn't returned. My life, heart, and other internal organs don't feel complete without him by my side. Sometimes when I'm looking up at the ceiling in the dark I can pretend he's here, but it's just wishful thinking.  
This is depressing to think about. I'm going to try to sleep now.

 

Night Three

He's been sitting in the corner of his room rocking on his feet for the last half hour. He... doesn't quite remember how much alcohol he had, but it must have been a lot to have gotten him into this state. The stars were absolutely wrong, drinking and crying in a quiet corner were not helping things. He yelled some curses at the ceiling (everyone knows yelling at the ceiling is the easiest way to contact the stars) and slouched back down.

He fell asleep in that corner with tear stains on his cheeks.

 

Night Four

I visited Carlos in that desert otherworld last week, and his absence hurts all over again. It's like a dull pain that won't go away. I'm thinking maybe it's better for him to be away from me and Night Vale because our community is so different from everywhere else (at least, that's what Carlos tells me). But he seemed so happy to see me last week and he said he missed me too. I think... I think I'm being too selfish. He's doing what he loves and even though that means being away from me I'm okay with that. Really. If it means so much to him, then it's fine with me. I just need to let him go...

 

Night Five

Tomorrow is my last day as Night Vale Community Radio host. I never thought I'd see the day I gave up radio, because I love it so much, but I love Carlos more, and I just want him to be happy.

I'm really going to miss Night Vale. I've never lived anywhere except here, so I'm very nervous. I hope making the move out to the desert otherworld is worth it. I still miss Carlos, but the thought that I'll be with him soon makes me happy. Then he'll be able to show me how much progress he's made on his scientific experiments.

It's getting late, and I must sleep. When I look back on this, I hope I'll be able to hug Carlos and remember just how much I missed him.

Good night, Night Vale. I'll miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> My bad... I wrote for the 2014 prompts. Oh well...
> 
> I think it's messed up how Cecil almost had to give up what he loves for Carlos to be able to do what he loves. I think they were both being a little selfish, but Carlos especially, because he was taking science as a priority rather than Cecil, an actual living person who cared about him and missed him so much he took to "drinking and crying in a dark corner." I'm glad everything turned out okay for them in the end, though.


End file.
